Frozen in Frozen
by Metal4k
Summary: One day I wake up and find myself somewhere else, somewhere thats not home. I was in Frozen. The movie had just begun, except this time it wasn't a movie. It was real. And I was stuck right in the middle of it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Thoughts in**_** Italics. **_

**Minor language. **

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

**Frozen in Frozen**

**Chapter one**

* * *

I turned onto my side, trying my best to get comfortable. I swear my bed felt like rocks. Or gravel. I don't know, you choose which. All I knew is I was uncomfortable, and that was interrupting my sleep.

Something scratched my face. It felt rough. Like a broom? More like straw. Or hay. Why was hay in my room? Honestly I didn't care so long as I got to sleep.

Again I moved trying to get comfortable, and away from the hay. It didn't work. There was hay on both sides of me.

I heard footsteps. Loud, and the sound of crunching gravel filled the air with each one. It was weird cause my room didn't have any gravel. Or hay for that matter. And it didn't smell like a stable.

Reluctantly I opened my eyes. The bright light of day hit me like a bus speeding down a highway, forcing me to shut my eyes closed.

"Hey! What are you doing in here?" A gruff voice asked. It wasn't a voice I recognized. So thinking someone was inside my room, I opened my eyes, simultaneously getting to my feet as quick as possible.

Imagine my confusion when I noticed I wasn't in my room. Heck I wasn't even in any building I recognized.

Hay was everywhere, a few horses were standing off to the sides and the sight of a dirt floor sent me reeling backwards into a wooden walls. I stared up and around the little building I was in, surprised to see all this and the fact it was entirely wooden.

"What the…." I asked myself trying to figure out where I was. I could've sworn I went to bed in my bed, in my room. Unless my roommate had played some cruel trick on me, or I was going crazy. I was sure this wasn't my room anymore. Maybe I was crazy?

"Hey! I asked you a question! What are you doing here?" The voice repeated. I finally looked at the owner. A gruff man wearing what looked like Renaissance Era clothing, his face scrunched up in annoyance. Maybe Medieval Era clothing. Heck I didn't know for sure.

I stared at him with an open mouth unsure what to say. I could tell him I had no idea how I got here, or that Im lost, but after seeing enough movies how many times had that actually worked out? So that didn't seem like the best of ideas. Maybe he thought I was a thief. Great. Thats all I needed. The law coming after me. Wonderful.

Finally my mouth decided to work.

"I… Ummm…." I started, though a stutter kept me form continuing. After seeing my surprised reaction, his face softened a little bit and he repeated himself.

"Son, what are you doing sleeping in the stables?" He asked crossing his arms.

"I… Well… I don't know." I actually didn't so its not like I was lying.

"Well you best get out of here and get some decent clothes on. Todays the Queens coronation remember? We don't want the other kingdoms thinking we're a bunch of slobs now do we?" He said with a warm hearted chuckle. I continued to stare at him like he was a mad man, though I'm sure my face would've made me look like a maniac.

"Come on kid get going." He stated motioning for me to head out form where he had come. The light was bright, coming in through the door he had. Or at least the one I figured he had come in through.

"Ok…." I stated.

Slowly I peeled myself off the wall and inched my forward to the door.

He stared at me with raised eyebrow, probably wondering why I was staring at him.

Finally I felt the sun on my back, the warmth reminding me that I was alive and not in some sort of trance. I spun around and quickly slipped out of the stables, completely baffled by why I was even in there in the first place.

Imagine my thoughts when I got into the open. Ha. I probably looked like some sort of freak. Well more for freak. Or mad scientist. Either or.

Anyway, I stepped outside, and there was a square. Not a normal shopping center like I was used to but an actual Medieval style square. Stone pavement and walkways, little stone and wood buildings, smoke rising from chimneys, the smell of freshly cooked bread and meat, people wandering about dressed in their best clothing and even guards with their shining armor and swords.

My mouth hung open and I just stared. Where on Earth was I? Was I even on Earth? Maybe I was on Reach from Halo or something. Maybe a dream?

I shook my head telling myself I was crazy for thinking that. I was probably just having a lucid dream or something, or my friends played a prank on me. Renaissance festivals weren't always uncommon. Seriously big cities had them all the time.

I snapped my fingers with a smile plastered on my face. Thats what had happened. I was definitely in a festival. My friends probably playing some dumb prank on me. Oh I was definitely going to get payback. Water ballon's were always nice tools for that. Maybe food coloring in the water balloons. Yeah that would work.

My lighthearted laugh escaped my throat and I took a few confident steps forward.

"Alright guys I admit you got me!" I yelled cupping my hands and using them to project my voice even further.

A few people walking by glanced at me like I was crazy, a few even giving me frightened looks.

I continued striding forward to the center of the square, the biggest grin on my face, laughing like I had actually won something.

"Seriously guys I get it. You win alright? Can we go home now? I seriously want something to eat. You know how long its been since I've had a burger?" I called out again laughing as I went.

More people glanced at me, another few giving me disgusted looks and others giving me confused ones. Of course it didn't bother me. They were must acting. I wondered how much my friends payed them to do such a good job at acting.

Thanks to my oblivious nature, I didn't hear or see the guards walking up behind me till they were already there.

They were an inch or two taller than me. And the looks on their faces, told me to be quiet, which I did.

"Sir you need to stop causing a commotion or we will be forced to detain you." the lead man stated, his mustache was covering his mouth but the moments of his jaw suggested he was talking. At least I hoped it was him talking.

"Sorry Officer I was just looking for my friends. I think they played some prank and brought me here, and I'd really like to get back home. Need some food you know?" I stated with a smile. Normally police officers were friendly. Their costumes were pretty good too.

"I don't know who you're calling officer boy, but you better be on your best behavior. Todays the Queens coronation and the last thing we need is some kid ruining it." The lead guy stated again. He had a look of no nonsense and that unnerved me even more than I already was.

"Ok, Ok, sorry. Seriously though who's coronation? We haven't had Queens since the like eighteenth century. Ok well England has their Queen but thats England. They're them." I stated with a wave of my hand.

"Its Queen Elsa's coronation. You better shape up citizen. Show some respect to the Queen, and don't make a fool of yourself, or else you'll be dealing with me understood?" The man asked again leaning towards me.

"All right sorry. I won't be a problem." I replied raising my hands in surrender.

He only grunted and the three were gone.

I rubbed my face, glaring slightly towards wherever they went. Thats when I noticed the Castle. Yes I know you'd wonder how on Earth I didn't see it before. Trust me, I'm oblivious to everything. I swear its bad. My family always told me that. I kind of agreed. You know how many times I've walked into a screen or glass door?

I took a step towards it, my face in awe. I had never seen a castle in such pristine shape. It looked so beautiful, the windows, the walls, the bay of water surrounding it.

Dang.

Thats all I could think. I strode over towards the Castle, mesmerized by its beauty.

"Hey!" Someone snapped at me as I bumped into them.

"So sorry!" I replied cringing and quickly moving away.

I made it to the edge of the rock wall that acted as a border between the Square and the water.

"Wow…." I stated looking out over the bay. The water was amazingly clear. There were even ships in what looked like a harbor, and smilers piers jutting out over the water. The mountains in the background were beautiful and green. Birds chirped in the air and the smell of fresh air was as clear as day.

"Now I gotta admit they really out did themselves this time…" I mumbled looking around. My friends had really gone all out.

"For the first time in forever…."

I spun around, my mind immediately placing that voice and the song. I had done a lot of music during high school, and as a result, my friends and I loved Disney. Who cares, Disney and Pixar were awesome. Toy Story Three was proof of that. Oh and the new movie… The one about the ice queen was pretty good too.

My attention was brought back to reality as a strawberry blonde haired girl ran right by me.

I normally wouldn't have cared, but her singing, which was impressive, and the green dress she was wearing caught my attention.

"Nothing's in my way!" She called out to the heavens and I watched as she started to run down the pier over the water, completely unaware of what was going to happen.

I spun around, my eyes wide and confused.

_No…. I couldn't…. Thats…. impossible…. Cartoon…. Im…. Real? This? What? Confused…._

All that went through my head. Well more than that but I don't remember what exactly.

I remembered the movie. I mimicked exactly what would happen, and slowly turned around as the girls voice suddenly cut off.

Yup.

In a boat.

Man.

Horse.

Water.

It happened exactly I as I knew it would. I even noticed the duke walking towards the castle.

The gates were open. A strawberry blonde haired girl, the duke, a royal man, a castle.

I placed my hand on my forehead forgetting how to breath and turning around once again, briskly walking away from the area and subconsciously back towards the stables.

"Hey watch…"

My current preoccupation had me distracted and I didn't see the sleigh. So when I hit it, flipped over and fell inside it, it was a shock to say the least.

My head pulsed with pain and I grabbed the sides of it, trying to will the pain away as I sat up.

"Hey buddy you ok?" A voice asked.

I looked up, and saw the blonde ice deliverer man.

"Oh no…" I said standing up and shooting out of the sleigh. The guy called after me, but I ignored it.

I ran, well sprinted, over towards the stables and slide around the side, falling to the floor at the same time.

The sound of the crowds commotion covered my fall and fortunately no one heard me. Maybe saw me but I din't really care.

I scrambled to my feet, and seeing the little alleyway behind the stable was a darker and cooler place, I sat down against the wall.

"Its a dream… Damn good one… Its a dream…" I mumbled going into a state of shock. Seriously who would't have?

I pinched myself. Nothing happened. So when one didn't work, I did the only reasonable thing.

I tried it over and over again trying to make it work. I don't know how long I sat there trying to wake myself up. I even resorted to slapping myself, or closing my eyes and then opening them again telling myself when I woke up I would be back in my room.

Every time it failed.

Finally I gave up and looked up towards the sky, and began to hyperventilate.

I tried my best calming myself down. Counting to ten. Telling myself about having ten seconds of courage and I could do anything. About how there was no way this place was real, because….. Science?!

I sat there grabbing my head and looked at the ground. My mind ran a million miles a minute as I tried to figure out a plan. As I tried to figure out what was going on.

Multiverse? Like in the Avenger's? Or magic like Lord of the Rings? Maybe a time traveling device like Doctor who?

_Ahhh…. _My mind ached and rubbed my temples. I couldn't come up with anything to make sense.

If my friends had done this, they had really really gone all out. But how did they get exact look a likes? That was impossible. Only twins had look a likes. Well exact ones anyway. And these people were all supposed to be fake. Meant for an eight dollar ticket and a bucket of popcorn. Meant for entertainment purposes.

I finally began to slow my breathing focusing on the little pebble in front of me. I had learned a long time ago how to calm myself down in certain situations.

You focus on something you can see or know is a fact, and place yourself in the here and now. You only focus on that and it helps to calm you down. Even if only a little.

Finally I allowed myself that one forbidden thought.

I was actually here.

I pinched myself once more. Twice, three, four times more…

I was still here.

_Oh no…._

_How did this happen? _

I swear I'll beat the daylights out of my best friend if he's responsible for this. Seems like something he would do.

None the less I had to face reality at some point.

I was alive and I was here.

I was in a movie. A disney one at that. Why not Halo or Lord of the Rings? At least then you get to fight and blow stuff up. That was always fun.

But here I was…

I was in Frozen.

And the movie had just begun.

Except this time it wasn't a movie.

It was real.

And I was stuck right in the middle of it.

* * *

**A/N So this idea came to me last night. I know another author who did something similar in the Mass Effect genre and made a great story. **

**Either way, this story will be Original, the movie will play out then a new darker plot will envelop this story. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Thanks for reading! God bless you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Frozen in Frozen **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_Ok so here I am…_

_Dear God I'm actually here…. _

_How is that even possible?_

I rubbed my head trying to figure out how this had happened.

Logically, there was no plausible way for this to happen, and whenever that happens humans tend to simply call it magic… And what was I dealing with now in this world of Frozen? Magic.

_Great…_

I looked up into the sky, seeing how the sun had began to set.

I had been here for at least a few hours. Man how time flies when you have a mental breakdown about being sent into a fictional world when you have no idea how to get out or how you got there.

_Wonderful…_

So I had seen the movie, I knew the timeline, and the songs. But what was the point in me being here?

Was I supposed to stop Hans? Or Elsa? Heck was I here for any reason at all or just a freak accident? Seriously things would play out fine in the end. Everyone would be fine and live happily ever after. Right?

I really didn't know. I saw the movie but what happened after?

_ Oh great…_

So slowly I got to my feet. I needed to play this out the best way I could. How could I do that?

My mind raced with possibilities. I could say the whole and absolute truth, but how would that sound to a bunch of Medieval age people? Crazy. So couldn't do that, unless I wanted them to hang and burn me.

Next option, was to run away and try to solely to find a way home. Seemed logical, except I have no idea how to get home, and modern science isn't even around yet. So what do I need in its place? Magic. Where can I find that…

_Oh yeah… In the trolls! Or…. In the Queen…._

_Great._

I made my way from the ally, studying my hands and feet, making absolutely sure that I was real.

My hands were a tad larger and from what I could tell I was a tad leaner than I had been back home. Not by much though. Hopefully I still knew how to do everything I did back home.

I ran myself through several mental tests, multiplication, subtraction, which president served when, what happened in World War II, what the bills of rights was, who my friends were, who my family was, and who I was.

At least my memories were still there, but something was weird. They seemed blurry. I shook my head. I was distracted. I needed to focus.

When I stepped back out into the Square there wasn't as many people as before. I noticed most of them were heading out towards the castle's courtyard.

I shrugged it off and went back about my business, completely forgetting of what was to come next.

My next step was to establish an idenitity. Thats what people like Jason Bourne and James Bond did right? Like when undercover? Was I undercover? The thought was kind of cool.

So I couldn't use my real name. Or could I?

Relatively speaking no one would know my real name so I could be whoever I wanted to be, but was I really one to lie and craft a new identity? It would definitely be fun. Like come on how many chances do you get to do that? Still, it would be lying to these people. Did it matter if I lied to them though? They didn't know me. My past. My future. My anything.

Also, if i used my real name, couldn't my name be traced through the ages? Well if I was back in time that is. What if my presence here as myself caused a third World War… Or something like doughnuts never being invented?! Oh my…

What would happen If I altered anything and my name alone could cause a catastrophe.

Maybe my real name wasn't the best…

No I'd need a new one. Something awesome. Something fierce. Or cool. Maybe both.

I made my way to a nearby well, finding a bucket of water right next to it.

_A name…. Hmmm…._

_I ran through the names of famous people, famous movies, or famous superheros._

_Superman, batman, that kind of stuff wouldn't work. Too weird._

_Maybe… Morgan Freeman? Nah. Liam Nesson! No…_

_Hmmm… _

_Wait John! My favorite character from Halo. A solider that was the strongest and fastest of humanity._

_But a last name…_

_Crap…_

Pulling the bucket to my face, I noticed my looks were slightly different. My chin was squarer. My stub of a beard had grown out into a wild mess. My shoulders were slightly broader. Even my eyes, were now a green color. Other than that I was the same. Dark hair. Average height.

Great. No improvement.

I sighed and placed the bucket down. I had hoped to at least be better looking. Oh well. It didn't really matter.

_So a last name… _

_Ummm… Who was my favorite second character from anything?_

_Well there was Gandalf the Grey… John the Grey… Terrible name. Umm.. John…._

_John what? Dang it…_

_Wait! John Shepard! Like Commander Shepard! _

_Yes that would work. I'd be a hero just like both of them two. Saving the people here from Hans. _

_Wow… _

_I actually said that… _

_I'm going to need therapy…._

I looked up towards the castle, and pondered my next move.

I had a name, and it was already decided I would need some sort of magical help to get home, so the easiest solution was to find Elsa or the trolls….

In retrospect neither of those are easy options. Elsa was going to lose it and to find the trolls I needed to become friends with Kristoff or Anna.

_Great. Now I'm talking as if these people exist. But they do? Right? No? Maybe so? Dang it. _

_Why is life so confusing…_

I groaned out loud and leaned back against the well.

My next move I had to make carefully. I could either make or break my time here with what I did next.

What if I stopped the events form Frozen from happening?

I stood up straighter, my eyes lit with an idea.

If I could stop Hans, save Elsa, help Anna and possibly prevent the whole winter form happening, then I'd be a hero. I would be their friends and then find a way home. That could actually work.

So being decided I stood up straighter and looked towards the castle.

_Oh no… _

Dawn was almost set.

Elsa's breakdown was about to happen.

I had to stop her. Or at least comfort her. In some way, shape, or form.

So I ran towards the castle. My legs carrying me like the wind. I loved running even back in my world so this was fun. I was pretty agile with avoiding people back home so I should be able to do it here….

_Dang it… _

I apologized to the woman I had tripped and continued running.

_Ok now focus…. Really?_

I had run into a larger man who gave me a death glare before I slid past him, praying that he wouldn't chase me and eat me alive. He was big. Like Dwayne, the Rock, wrestler man big.

Yeah pissing someone that big off? Not a good idea. So I fled.

I wasn't used to my slightly increased size

Slipping through people and running into a few others.

Passing little buildings, onto the bridge leading to the castle courtyard and finally into the courtyard itself.

There was a lot of people. I know in the movie you could see a decent amount of people, but let me tell you, there was A LOT of people. I swear I couldn't move one foot in any direction without running into anyone.

I swear maybe if i went back to the Square I wouldn't…..

_Magic._ I reminded myself.

I needed to find magic. And who had magic? The Queen Elsa. Ok. Had to find her.

I huffed and sighed.

I ran my hand through my hair.

What was I gonna say though?

_Oh hi! My names John Shepard! I'm not from this world, and where I'm from this is all a movie! You know fiction! And I'm here to stop you from losing it and killing your sister…_

_Yeah…. Not happening. _

_So how could I approach her?_

_…..And in retrospect I could've picked a better name… Oh well…_

I didn't have time to ponder for a new name. I needed to get inside the castle. Would the guards let me in? I looked down at my clothing.

My clothing and looks hinted at the fact that I'm not royal. A green shirt, stitched together in several places and black pants with a black vest. All of them actually had fresh stitches on them. So I looked more of a peasant. It just made my job that much harder.

_Well Anna does end up with Kristoff…. So being a peasant isn't all bad. At least I hope._

But that hadn't happened yet. So they'd kick me out in a heartbeat. And Im no ninja spy man so sneaking in was out of the question.

"Your majesty!", "Its the Queen!"

Thunderous applause filled the air and I heard people beginning to call for the Queen, the happiness in their voices was pretty obvious.

Quickly, I tried pushing my way through the crowd. I kept getting distracted. Now Elsa was about to lose it. Unless I could stop her. Well calm her down and talk to her. Maybe she would listen.

Finally I pushed myself out of the crowd, actually stumbling forward into the small circle that had formed around the Queen.

"No stay away!" Elsa stated, her face riddled with fear.

"Your majesty are you all right?" Some woman holding a baby asked eyeing the Queen with concern.

I took a step towards her.

Her eyes met mine, and to say the least it was weird. For reals meeting a supposed fictional character is weird. Her eyes were as alive as mine and yours are. She was alive. She really was real.

That fact caught me off guard. Sure I had sort of accepted being in another world or something like that. It didn't mean I was used to it.

Part of me still expected it to be some sort of messed up dream.

So when my eyes met her's for only the briefest of moments, I froze. I forgot about my plan and just stared.

She was real.

And that cost me my chance.

She backed up towards the water fountain, her eyes scanning the crowd in sheer fear. She was ready to scream, I could tell. Ready to run away.

_Oh crap…_ I moved towards her preparing to say something.

Her hand landed on the water fountain and with a sickening crackle the flowing water turned to solid ice. People gasped and stared in awe at the ice. It was brilliant. Amazing. Terrifying.

Something you see only in movies, not for real.

Now I don't know about you guys, but in the movie it wasn't scary. In real life… It was frightening. I felt myself freeze in place again, staring up at the ice. It really was terrifying.

That Ice could kill.

My heart raced and I looked down at the Queen with both shock and concern. How was I supposed to help this woman? Either way I had to try if I wanted to get home.

Another step forward.

"There she is!" Another voice called out from the Castle doors.

The duke of Wesleton and his henchmen stood there with cruel faces.

"Stop her!" The duke yelled pointing out towards the Queen.

"Please just stay away form me… Stay aw…" The Queen started. Her hands were raised and a blast of ice shot towards the duke.

The blast hit at his feet, knocking all of them to the ground and pulling out more shocks cries from the crowd.

"Monster!" The duke cried from his position on the floor.

Elsa looked at her hands, her face supporting the idea of her being a monster.

People backed away, leaving me one of the few daring to stand closer to her.

Except I knew she wasn't a monster. Just lost. So I spoke.

"Elsa calm down." I stated raising my arms towards her. She looked at me, wide eyes wondering who I was, and how I knew her name.

"Just stay away!" She yelled running towards a gap in the crowd, and slipping through it towards the outer walls of the courtyard.

"Elsa!" Another voice cried out form the castle.

I turned to see her sister, Anna rushing out of the doors and looking after her sister. I wanted to help her too, and then I saw Hans. Great.

Murderer man was still with her. I couldn't just reveal his plot then and there. He had done nothing to incriminate himself.

Heck who would believe me?

Even I wouldn't believe me.

Elsa was long gone at this point. Anna and Hans came running down the steps to the castle, bypassing all of us and running after the Queen.

I needed to help.

So I ran after them, however the crowd had closed up preventing me from following them. I cursed under my breath and looked up towards the wall.

I had to see what happened next, despite already knowing what would happen.

I ran towards walls of the courtyard, fortunately there were lots of stairs up to the top.

Taking them two at a time. I made it in record time to the little stone walkway on top, covered by a roof of stone. Awesome. Castles.

_Focus… _I scolded myself. I was always interested in magic and castles. My imagination was being to run wild at all this new stuff.

It took me a few seconds but I found Elsa.

I looked down at the scene before me. I was too late again.

"Wait please!" Anna cried, as Elsa stepped out onto the water. The water froze instantly under her feet and only glancing back once at her sister, she took off in a hasty sprint across the water.

During the movie we only saw a part of the Froj getting frozen over. I saw the entire thing.

In seconds all the water as far as I could see was frozen over.

"Whoa…" I whispered to myself.

"Elsa stop!" Anna cried.

"Anna wait!" Hans responded.

This was insane.

Her powers were amazingly strong. A lot stronger than I originally thought.

Things were not going to be as simple as I had hoped. They just got a lot harder.

Then the snow started.

I shivered involuntarily.

Now there was snow. Even back home, I was not used to snow. Now I had an eternal winter to worry about.

And my first chance of getting home was gone… Now what?

I made my way back down to the courtyard. People were all talking, all in a commotion and wondering what on earth was going on. Anna and Hans were already making their way through the crowd and walked over towards the Duke of Wesleton, and from where I was I could tell he was accusing Anna of being a monster too.

It hit me. Anna raced after her sister. I could still find Elsa!

So I made it to the courtyard and tried getting to them. Of course, easier said then done. Great.

I slipped through the crowd, many of them actually ignoring me in favor of the snow.

Good. It made my job easier.

Again through thick and thin, I made it close to the princess and the others.

"Tonight was my fault. I pushed her so I'm the one that needs to go after her." Anna stated firmly.

"What?" Hans asked actually sounding surprised. Geez even for me already knowing his true agenda It seemed like he actually cared. Maybe he was actually just stunned at the fact Anna was actually going after her. Heck I would've been too if I hadn't known it was going to happen.

"Yes!" The duke exclaimed.

"Bring me my horse!" Anna called out to a few guards off to the side.

_Dang it!_

Already she was leaving?

I had to stay with her, and on foot that wasn't going to happen. I needed a horse. And where were the horses?

_The stables back in town!_

I sprinted off towards the bridge leading to town, again running into people, geez i'm terrible with balance, and pushing through the crowd, receiving a few unpleasant remarks.

I barely heard Anna telling everyone of how she was leaving Hans in charge while she was away.

_Oh no…_

I was running out of time.

Fortunately the run to the bridge wasn't a long one and getting onto the bridge and into the Square was pretty short of a run too.

Maybe cause I was sprinting. Well either way, I was slightly out of breath by the time I reached the stables.

I heard the hooves of a horse running in my general direction.

"Hey boy what're you doing back here?" The same gruff man from earlier asked, still mending the stables. He was outside closing the doors so the snow wouldn't get in the stables.

"Oh…" I said surprised he was here.

The horse was getting closer.

I had one shot. I had no idea where the Northern Mountain was. I needed to follow Anna, or something like that. So I needed the horse. Like now.

"I um… forgot something in the stables. A ummm…. necklace! My mom gave me!" Alright so It wasn't the manliest line for a guy to say but hey I was in a time crunch.

The man eyed me for a bit. He was studying me. I prayed he would let me in. I needed him too.

"Fine go on in. But no lolly gagging. I don't have all day" He stated with a sigh. I cheered silently for my victory.

I ran inside the stables, right past him and through the doors.

There was horse with a saddle on it already. Thank God. I had no idea how to put one on. I jumped on the horse, which I actually had no idea how to ride. So I did what I had seen in movies.

"Yah!" I yelled snapping the reins on it. The horse neighed and popped out of the stables, kicking the doors open.

"Sorry dude!" I yelled back to the stable man. He was yelling at me. Why was everyone yelling at me?

I really was not good at first impressions.

I saw Anna, already at the edge of the square, riding into the streets and towards the mountains.

"After her!" I yelled snapping the resin again, puling towards the right. Surprisingly the horse listened and I was off.

Time to save a princess.

* * *

**A/N Next chapter yay. So just to let you all know. 'I' will be interacting with the characters but only minor role for now. Lets see how much 'I' can change things in this world… Till next time.**

**Thanks for reading. Please Review and God bless you all. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Frozen in Frozen**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_Saving a princess… I'm actually going to try and save a princess…. Im like prince charming or something… Except not the one from Shrek… That guy was to…. odd… Seriously… But he was a good villain… Just not too bright…_

Never in my entire life would I have ever thought of myself thinking it for real. Yet here I was. Charging after the only sister of Arendelles new Queen. Ok well maybe not charging but following…

I should have probably introduced myself, instead of basically stalking her, but I honestly didn't know what to say. Hey Anna! Oh I'm just following you to help your sister because I know what happens to you because some people in my world made you guys up and…..

Like I said not going to work.

I could just introduce myself, tell her I saw her sister freak out and just wanted to help out.

I face palm myself.

Why on earth had I not thought of that before?

_Oh right…._ I had been trying to stay on the horse. Seriously, in a world filled with cars I had never deemed it necessary to learn to ride a horse. At least it wasn't too terribly hard to do, and the fact this horse was already trained.

_Hey look a white horse…._

A white horse ran by me, wildly sprinting off into the forest as if something had startled it. I did't pay attention to it at first. Then my horse panicked in response, taking off in a sprint, having been startled by the other horse. I held onto the reigns and tried to pat the neck of the horse. I had seen people do that in movies. Rubbing a horse neck was supposed to calm them down.

"Whoa buddy cal….."

I saw it too late.

Tree branch.

Then Pain.

Finally snow.

A groan with closed eyes, before opening them and seeing the sky above.

"Good night that hurt…" I groan slowly sitting up in the snow, not too aware of the cold thanks to the pain. However, that only lasted a few seconds.

_Oh great…. cold…_

I shiver and dust the snow off my clothing, looking around for the horse.

It didn't take long to figure out my horse was gone. Well not mine but the one I had been riding. Guess he must've ran off when I hit the branch and fell to the ground.

"Are you ok?" A voice asked from behind me.

I look behind me, rubbing my chest where the branch had close lined me.

Seeing the princess in her green dress and little cloak reminded me of the horse running away. I had forgotten her horse ran off after she falls off of him. The horse that had run by me must've been hers.

I had literally been right behind her.

At least the branch kept me from running past her. I would've been lost if that had happened.

"Anna…" I mutter wide eyed, immediately regretting it. "I mean princess! Im Anna Queen! I mean you're Queen Anna I'm Princess! Wait what?"

The kind hearted princess looked at me with a smile, offering a hand to me and holding back a giggle at my obvious embarrassment.

Reluctantly I take it, my face red with pure embarrassment, and she helps me to my feet.

In the movie the girls looked a lot taller than they really were. Anna's actually a little shorter than I am, only by about two inches. I was expecting her to be taller. Which meant Kristoff and Elsa were both about my height. Huh. Who knew.

"So I think you know who I am? But just in case I'm Anna." She looks at me with a smile and extends her hand. Wow. She trusts way to easily. At least I'm not Hans who's out to ruin her life.

"Princess Anna right? Nice to meet you." I state calmly giving her hand a decent shake.

"Well yeah… My sister's sort of the Queen." She says sheepishly and shrugging her shoulders.

"You know I heard something about her…." I was trying to play it off. Maybe she would believe me that way.

"It was an accident! She didn't know what she was doing!" Anna stated, saying it calmer than how she had said it towards the Duke, but still a little wide eyed and shocked. How quickly her mood had changed. She also believed me way to easily.

"Sorry! Sorry! No no! I actually came to help out. I mean well…. You know.. The Queen, your sister, is probably scared right? Thought she might need someone to talk to. So I decided why not try come and talk to her? Besides when else would I ever get a one on one talk with the Queen?" It was partially true.

"I came out here to find her, but I honestly have no idea where she is…. And my horse ran away… So yeah…" Anna stated with sigh and a sad smile.

I could tell she had noticed my wording of things, such as how I said one on one talk, but she had let it slid. She was smart, just naive. No wonder Hans was able to fool her. Poor girl.

"Well thats leaves both of us horseless…." I replied looking back towards the way I had come.

"Guess we go on foot from here?" I stated after a few moments of silence. My tone of annoyance is apparent but she ignores it.

"Yup." She replies with a weak smile. "So whats your name?"

"John. John Shepard." Yup. Definitely could've picked a better name.

"So which way do you think she went?"

* * *

We had been walking for about an hour. Or at least so I thought. The sun had gone down and night had taken over.

Needless to say it was freezing. At least the princess had a cloak. Then again she was wearing a dress.

Either way we were both shivering and any conversation had died down to just us complaining about the cold.

I had learned she thought it was her fault for causing Elsa to freeze the place over. She had gotten into an argument with her, which I had already known about, but I pretended I didn't.

When she mentioned Hans I had told her the same thing Kristoff said.

"Serioulsy you've known the guy a day…"

"Its true love!"

"Have you ever even been outside the gates till today? You just told me the gates were closed in the castle for how long thirteen years? And you're marrying the first random guy you meet and don't even know?"

"What do you know about true love?"

"Well… Its love…. But True?…."

"Thought so…"

We hadn't really argued about it but the conversation had died down even more after that. I didn't apologize though. She was still being dumb. Maybe when we meet Kristoff both of us could convince her of the mistake she was going to make.

So now here we were, trudging through the snow.

"Snow. It had to be snow. She couldn't have had tropical powers that covered the Froj in white sand and warm…" Anna muttered to herself.

We both looked up at the same time. Smoke was rising in the distance. Literally less than five minuets away.

"Fire." Anna stated with a smile.

Before I could reply she stepped and slipped, tumbling down the side of the hill and into the river below. Her cloak had fallen and stayed up with me, but she was down there, having landed on her butt in the river.

"Anna!" I called out with wide eyes. I knew she'd be ok but still…

"Cold!" She called out standing up in the water, the sound of rapid freezing filling the air.

I sighed in relief that she was ok. Since this was real, it made it feel like she could die for real.

Wait… I was here and it was real enough to me… And originally i'm not supposed to be… What if I changed things? For the worse. Like moving Anna a step too much to the right and having her step on something poisonous and actually die… Completely messing up the timeline… Since this was real…. It meant anything could happen… And if I screwed up the timeline bad enough, the winter would never end, Elsa would become a flu recluse, Hans would rule and Anna would die.

I hadn't thought of that.

I'd have to be more careful about finding Elsa. I had to make sure everything played out the way it did in the movie. At least until we reached the Queens castle. Then I could fix things for them there at the source, and god willing find a way home.

The sight of Anna mumbling 'cold' to herself and stepping out of the water and turning towards me with a frozen dress got me to chuckle.

"Nnnnnoooottttt….. FffffffHhhhhhhunnnnyyyy…." She stated loudly through shivers.

"No of course not! Its…" I took a step forward.

Slip. Tumble. Water. Cold.

_Dang…_

"Cold!" I yelled shooting up out of the water, which I had landed face first in.

"Hhhhhaaaahhhhhaaaaa…." She replied with a halfhearted smile and giggle as she shivered over and over again.

"Nooooottttt….. Fffffhhhhhuuuunnnnyyyyy…." I stated standing up, hearing the sound of my own clothes already freezing over.

I looked at her, her arms frozen in a T shape.

"Frozen…." She stated noticing my gaze.

I shivered and subconsioily rubbed my chest. My arms froze. I struggled to move them, but my clothing was frozen in place, leaving my arms in a small x over my chest. It had Frozen just like hers.

"Frozen?"

"Frozen…"

We looked over towards where the smoke was rising.

"Fire?" I asked my voice dripping in desperation.

"Fire." She replied her voice filled with relief, a perfect contrast to my own.

And we were off again.

It didn't take long to reach the wooden cabin, though by the time we did the sun was completely down.

We waddled, like penguins, all the way to the cabin, both shivering and muttering under our breath how cold it was.

_We look ridiculous… _

_At least no one can see us…_

Seriously it was cold…. Should've worn a jacket. Oh wait I didn't have one here.

Anna reached the Cabin first. Her dress bounced off of the wooden floor of the porch, the ice having made it completely solid, and she had to awkwardly lift her feet up and onto the porch.

It was a lot easier for me since my pants hadn't completely frozen over thanks to my legs constant motion from walking. My arms were a different story. They were frozen solid to my body.

With her arms she lightly tapped the sign covered in snow. The snow fell and it read

"Wandering Oakens trading post." Anna said with a smile, then tapped on the little sign below it. "Oh and sauna!"

She opened the door for me, seeing as I couldn't move or even feel my arms, and then followed in after me.

The door closed harshly behind her the winds of the eternal winter forcing it shut behind us.

"Ahhh…" She stated at the immediate temperate difference.

Immediately we both started down the first isle, looking for anything to warm us up.

"Whoo hoo."

"Huh?" She asked turning around, I already knew who it was so its wasn't too much of a surprise to me.

A larger man with a high pitched voice and a thick accent sat at the counter off to the side. He sat there with a smile and his hands together in the form of a house.

"Big summer blowout. Half off s'imming suits, clogs and a sun balm of my own invention. Yah?" He had reached down and pulled out a small bottle, a smile plastered on his face. I couldn't help but chuckle.

A light glare from the princess forced me to change it to a cough and I turned away from the man, red as an apple.

I wonder how long she would be mad… Then remembered... Its Anna…

She loked back at the man with am odd smile.

"Oh.. Umm.. Great.. For now uh how about boots? Winter boots and dresses?" Her shoulders shrugged and she continued with a light embarrassed smile.

"That 'ould be in out 'inter department." The man stated with a smile, and pointing towards the end of the small cain.

I looked over to where he pointed.

Of course. Two tennis rackets, or snow shoes. A rope, a pickaxe, two pairs of boots and folded up clothing sitting on a stool.

The tennis rackets slid down to the floor.

"Great winter department." I stated with sigh.

The man frowned at me.

"John." Anna stated as if scolding me.

"Sorry!" I replied with my hands up. "But seriously look we need a little bit more than that." I stated crossing my arms. I was trying to be polite but I don't think it came off as polite.

"Well… Supply and demand issues. We only have those items."

"Come on I'm sure you got more than that. Don't be a crook and hold out on us."

* * *

As I hit the snow face first, the cold enveloping me, and the large man calling bye bye after he had tossed me out, I realized calling him a crook probably hadn't been the best of ideas.

"Of course I'd get thrown out. Seriously… Why do these people hate me? I mean its not like I'm trying to take over the kingdom or something…" I muttered to myself as I sat up and for the second time today cleaned the snow off my shirt and out of my hair.

"Hey buddy you ok?" I turned around and there was Kristoff. Well at least from what I thought. He was covered in ice and snow, and his entire face was covered except for his eyes.

"Fine. Just be careful. That guy in theres big. Not to mention he doesn't really like to negotiate." I stated getting to my feet and rubbing off more snow from my pants. I flicked my vest and the remainder of the snow on the top half of me finally fell off.

"Seems like a a crook to me. I'll go talk to him and see If he'll let you back in. Besides I need some carrots for Sven here."

I looked besides him at the reindeer that was seeming to smile at me.

"Hey Sven." I stated with a small wave.

"Be right back." Kristoff stated walking past me, up the steps and into the shop.

"Give it a minute. He'll be out here with us." I stated with a shake of my head and cross of my arms. Sven walked up next to me and looked at me oddly.

"What?" I asked.

It took only a minute and like I said Kristoff flew out of the door, the big man calling bye bye just like he had with me and the ice deliver flew face first into the snow.

Sven looked at me again.

"Told you."

* * *

**A/N For the most part this story will be from my point of view. However, like in the next chapter, we will get POV's from the other characters. **

**There will be three act's to this story. **

**Act I will be the movie. The Snow arch.**

**Act II will be the Fire arch.**

**Act III the Shadow arch.**

**Please Review. Thanks for reading! God bless you guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Frozen in Frozen**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Darkness. It looked like Eternal darkness. The kind you associate with death. Yet right now the thought of death almost seemed friendly compared to it.

Fire. A blazing heat and reddish orange glow that surrounded me and where I stood. Flames encircled me and flickered before me with unchallenged power.

Ice. The blaze was pushed off to one side, an unbelievable cold covering half of me. Blue and purple arches of power swirling around my body. Icicles crawling around the fire free half of me and spreading on what I figured was the ground.

I spun around as fast as I could, sweating dripping down my face, my heart racing and the elements all around me. The elements disappeared from me as fast as the wind and left em alone in the dark once more.

Where was I?

I could see nothing around me, not even the heat and ice could be felt anymore.

"Anyone?" I called out. Nothing answered me. Of course not. I was alone in the dark. It wouldn't have felt so bad, if a sixth sense wasn't warning me about something in the dark. About something watching me and my every move.

I saw something. A flicker of fire, a stream of ice, but both consumed by darkness.

Like a whirlpool the scene changed.

A beautiful woman stood before me, in an ice palace.

Elsa.

I reached out, only to find that my entire body was frozen in place.

I saw Anna suddenly appear, the scene again changing to something else. A frozen Fjor. The end of the Frozen movie.

"John was right…. Always right…" Elsa was mumbling to herself, the swirling vortex of ice, snow and wind encasing her. Anna was slowly making her way towards her sister.

Then Hans was behind her.

"You're sister died because of you." He whispered into the Queens ear faking a sad look.

She fell to the ground in absolute disbelief, shock and pain riddling her face. The vortex and snow immediately died away.

"No…" The Queen choked turning away from him. "He was right… what have I done…" Elsa was crying now, tears riding down the side of her face. Hans grinned, slowly drawing his sword and taking a step towards the Queen.

I smiled slightly. everything was going to turn out fine. I knew it.

But it didn't. Something had changed.

Anna tried to reach her sister, but I watched as she took a few steps towards Elsa, and then she froze. The blue ice raced up her body, freezing her a good twenty feet away from Hans and her sister.

This wasn't supposed to happen. She had frozen to early. Something had messed up the timeline.

Hans swords came down, and this time there was nothing to stop it.

I screamed as I felt a pain in my head. unbearable pain, like my skull was being pried open with a knife and I could do nothing to stop it.

* * *

My eyes shot open, taking in the dark night around me.

I was panting, heavily and harshly.

Slowly I sat up in the back of the sleigh, watching the snow flakes race by in the light of Kristoff's torch.

Of course, Anna had convinced Kristoff to join us, and take us to find Elsa's ice palace somewhere in the mountains, though only I knew she was in the palace. I admit, I didn't really do a lot of talking, mostly letting Anna handle the whole situation, which proved for the better as now we had a ride up the mountains.

Falling asleep hadn't been planned, but laying down in the bed of the sleigh with comfy supplies while the others sat up front had caused me to fall asleep despite the cold. In the movie it hadn't seemed that long at all when the two traveled up the mouton to find Elsa, but in reality it had been at least two hours by this point.

"Are you ok?"

"What?" I asked short of breath.

I looked behind me and to the front of the sleigh. Anna was looking back at me, her eyes filled with actual concern and worry for my well being. It caught me off guard. The girl barely knew me and she actually cared for my well being. It was hard to find people like that.

"Fine." I lied stretching my neck then rubbing my beard. I realized then the beard probably made me look older. I was only twenty one. I hope these two didn't think I was like forty.

"You sure? You sounded pretty terrified." Kristoff asked only partially looking back.

"Yeah guys relax, just some dumb old nightmare." I said with a shrug, and leaning onto the back of their seats.

"Well alright." Anna stated. Kristoff looked at me skeptically but chose not to pursue the conversation. I was glad he didn't. Seeing how real this place was…. Watching Elsa die right in front of me by a sword, and Anna freeze to death… That was terrifying. I had never seen a person die. At least not like that. A sword was messy. I never wanted to see that again.

Suddenly, the sleigh sped up with a harsh jerk.

"Hang on!" Kristoff called as the sleigh sped up even more, sending me onto my back and Anna laughing in joy from the exhilarating speed. "We like to go fast!" The man said with a big smile.

"I like fast!" Anna replied fixing herself in her seat and kicking her feet up to rest on the sleighs front.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Get your feet down. This is fresh lacquer. Seriously were you raised in a barn?" Kristoff's smile vanished into a more surprised look as he pushed Anna's feet off, coughed up a rather large loogie, and spit it violently on the wood.

The spit splashed back slightly hitting Anna and myself in the face.

Would it be bad if I told you the girl took it better than I did? I wiped the spit off, gagging at the feeling and shaking my head with a shiver as Anna told him she was raised in a castle. I didn't feel as bad when I saw her own grossed out face, wiping the spit residue from it.

Kristoff only 'hmmed' in satisfaction of his work or at Anna's proclamation. I had no idea

which.

"So uh tell me. What made the Queen go all Ice crazy?" Kristoff asked referring to the whole new winter over the kingdom as we rode up an incline, the side of a mountain rushing by and the sleigh causing snow to fall off the side.

"Oh well…" Anna started. I then realized it was the scene from the movie, when Kristoff would basically call her crazy for wanting to marry Hans. I could agree with him. "It was all my fault. I… I got engaged but then she freaked out cause I'd only just met him, you know that day, and she said she wouldn't bless the marriage! and…"

"Wait. You got engaged to someone you just met that day?" Kristoff asked a truly confused look on his face.

I was forced to keep in a laugh. It actually was rather funny looking at how naive the poor girl was. She was a good hearted woman, just naive. Poor thing.

"Yeah! Anyway I got mad and so she got mad so she tried to walk away and I grabbed her glove an…"

"Hang on. You mean you mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met that day?" Kristoff asked leaning towards her with a purely baffled and clearly annoyed look, as well as raising a hand to emphasize his point.

"I said the same thing." I stated.

Anna only rolled her eyes at both of us, actually giving me a small glare before continuing. I briefly wondered how much I could piss her off before she was actually mad with me. I loved just to mess around, but knowing everything that was going to happen, I needed to be on her good side. Besides, she was nice to me. Least I could was be nice back. I liked being nice over mean either way, but sometimes messing with people was kind of fun.

"Anyway," She started ignoring both of our proclamations. "The thing is, she wore the gloves all the time. So I just thought maybe she has a thing about dirt!" Anna replied looking forward and raising her hands in purely innocent manner and a hilarious dumbfounded look on her face.

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?!" Kristoff asked leaning in a little closer.

Anna was silent for a few seconds then looked the man up and down with a cautious expression.

"Yeeesss they did." She replied scooting away from him, and momentarily glanced back at me with the same look.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"But Hans is not a stranger." Anna replied smiling and crossing her arms as if her statement was what won her the victory over us.

"Oh yeah? Whats his last name?" I chirped in deciding to use the lines from the movie cause of fear of breaking the whole alternate dimension paradox thing…. Ok not really I just felt like using them cause why not? Seriously it was like role playing. Kind of fun.

"Uh of the Southern Isles." She replied with a smile, and giving me a look as if I was dumb for even asking the question.

"Whats his favorite food?" Kristoff asked, grinning at her answers for how funny it was. She had no real clue who Hans actually was.

"Sandwiches." Anna replied immediately.

"Best friends name?" I asked leaning forward with my arms resting on the back of their seat.

"Probably John." She replied looking up towards the sky with her smile and obvious look of being deep in thought, or at least sort of deep in thought.

"Eye color?" Kristoff asked looking forward with a slightly amused expression.

"Dreamy." Anna replied clasping her hands together and looking up at the sky again.

"Foot size?" I grinned.

"Foot size doesn't matter…" The princess sighed .

"Have you even had a meal with him yet? What of you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?" KRistoff exclaimed.

"Picks his nose?" Anna started with a playfully disgusted expression.

"And eats it." Kristoff grinned.

"Excuse me sir he is a prince." She replied as if offended.

Silence.

"All men do it." Kristpff shrugged with a smile.

"Ewww…" Anna shuddered.

"I don't!" I exclaimed grossed out myself. Seriously I never did that. Well when I was little sure but not now!

"Look it doest matter its true love!" Anna exclaimed leaning towards him and giving me another glare.

Seriously what was with people and glaring at me?

"Doesn't sound like it…" That was why.

"Ooofff are you some sort of love expert or something?" She replied with a look of disbelief.

"No…" I replied softly. She looked at Kristoff with a victorious grin.

"And you?" She asked.

"No… But I have friends who are." Kristoff replied awkwardly.

"You have friends who are love experts? Im not buying it." Anna replied with a shake of her head.

"Stop talking." Kristoff suddenly replied looking off to the side and into the woods that come up around us.

I heard it too. Barely. It was noise, but not us. Something else in the dark following us.

It was the wolves.

"Wolves…" I muttered under my breath, trying to get their attention.

Kristoff heard me but Anna continued on her rant. "No no no no. I'd like to meet these…"

A hand over her mouth, which was mine, got her to to stop talking.

"No I mean it." Kristoff replied, giving me a nod of thanks.

She growled and pushed my hand off, opened her mouth, only for the ice harvester to shush her.

The man grabbed the lantern on the sleigh and stood up, leaning forward towards Sven and scanning the surrounding area. I was looking around from my position in the back making sure to watch behind us in case they tried to come from behind.

I honestly didn't remember where they came from. I was of such great help to everyone huh?

Kristoff turned towards the back and handed me the lantern. I stepped over towards the end of the sleigh and leaned forward just slightly. All three of staring out in the dark.

Then we saw the glowing eyes and heard a small bark.

"Sven go." Kristoff stated quickly turning away while I backed up right against their seats.

The reindeer didn't hesitate and took off. I fell backwards barely managing to stay upright.

"What are they?" Anna asked with panic then looked back out in the dark forest.

"Wolves." Kristoff and I both stated.

"Wolves?" The princess asked frightened.

Howls, barks, and the patter of feet running around us filled the air. It was to dark to see them though and only made me more nervous than I already was. As I had concluded, I could probably die in this world, as could they. Which meant we were actually in danger.

"Hand me that!" Kristoff stated pointing to what I figured was a torch. I grabbed it and handed it to him, doing my best to keep my back facing them and not the wolves.

"What do we do?" Anna asked leaning over and looking at the supplies that had been with me in the back of the sleigh.

"I got this you two just don't fall off and don't get eaten." Kristoff replied calmly and starting to climbed into the back of the sleigh with me.

"But I want to help!" Anna replied trying to climb over as well.

"No!" The ice deliver replied.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't trust your judgment."

"Excuse me?" Anna asked offended.

"Look out!" I yelled seeing the wolf charging at us from the side.

Kristoff grabbed Anna and pulled her behind him, managing to kick the wolf in the chest and away from the sleigh in one motion.

"Well who marries a man she just met!" He replied back to her.

"He kind of has a point! Ah!" I replied ducking as wolf soared over me, having lunged at me and trying to take my head off. Alright call me a chicken if you will, but hey wolves?! I wasn't Kristoff! I didn't know how to fend these things off! If you have a spider problem then call me.

"Its true love!" Anna replied having pulled a guitar from the back, causing me to slip, Kristoff to gasp, and smashing it into a wolf the had tried to get Kristoff from behind. Man even she put me to shame.

"Whoa." Kristoff started. "Ah!" He yelled as a wolf grabbed him and pulled him off the sleigh.

"Christopher!" Anna cried grabbing the torch from mid air before it followed him down to the ground.

Crap. Now I had to do something.

I grabbed a rope hanging off the side and tossed it after him, ready to jump off after him.

Somehow he got the wolf off and grabbed the rope like in the movie, meaning I didn't have to jump after him.

Internally I was relieved. I'd prefer not having to fight the wolves.

"Its Kristoff!" HE yelled back.

"Is now really the time for this!" I yelled at them both.

"Ow!" Kristoff yelled as two wolves caught up to him dragging in the snow, and bit him on the leg and arm.

"Light that!" I yelled to Anna pointing to a rolled up tarp looking thing. She lit it immediately, and I grabbed it, pulling it over my head and tossing it hard at the two wolves.

Thankfully it smashed into the predators and sent them tumbling back, freeing Kristoff from their grasp, and allowing him to climb the rope back to us.

"You almost set me on fire!" He complained.

"We just saved your life!" Anna replied.

I quickly helped Kristoff back onto the sleigh, more growls and barks coming from the wolves as they slowly gained on us.

"Guys!" Anna called, causing us both to turn around.

Sven made a reindeers' noise and we saw what he was complaining about.

A cliff side.

* * *

**A/N The movie may seem like its moving fast but thats because none of Elsa's or Hans scene are in this story yet. They've all been skipped as well as the entire beginning of the movie. However, Elsa will probably be the second most major character in the story behind 'I'. I'll probably do stuff from her POV later on.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please Review!**

**God Bless you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Frozen in Frozen**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" I yelled as we raced towards the cliff side.

First wolves, now this. Sure it could've been worse but when you're in the midst of things it seems like nothing could really get worse.

"Get ready to jump Sven!" Anna yelled leaning forward.

"You don't tell him what to do!" Kristoff replied turning around, grabbing a rucksack form the back and throwing it in Anna's hands.

"Hey!" She yelled when he suddenly grabbed her and tossed her forwards. She landed perfectly on the reindeers back.

Seriously the guy must have had some serious arm strength if he was able to do that so easily. I can't even toss a backpack that accurately. Well actually I've never tried to do that but you get what I mean.

"I do!" The man yelled after the princess, cutting the rope that connected the reindeer to the sleigh we were in.

"John get ready!" Kristoff yelled looking back at me.

"Wait get ready for what?!" I yelled already knowing the answer.

"Jump Sven!"

Literally its was about three seconds I had to contemplate what was happening.

We were being chased by bloodthirsty wolves whom would rip us limb from limb for food, I had to jump over a ravine and off a cliff, and finally I was currently in the back of said sleigh rather than in front with Kristoff.

Certainty of death. Small chance of success. What was I waiting for?

Life was looking so wonderful. I had to jump off a cliff. I hate heights, I hate cliffs. And I was going to jump off one, and to survive I was going to have to jump off this sleigh mid air and onto the cliff on the other side of the small ravine.

When you're in these moments time passes so slowly. You go into an overdrive mode, where your only thoughts are of survival.

The reindeer leaped into the air, using his momentum to carry himself forward and fly over the ravine, Anna yelping in shock as he did so.

I tried to climb over, barely making it onto the back of the wooden seats when the sleigh went over the cliff. The angle of the edge of the cliff had been a an upper angle allowing the sleigh to fly up sightly thanks to its momentum.

Kristoff waited till the last second, Sven and Anna landing safely on the other side, the snow crunching beneath them.

Literally just as the sleigh began to tip down KRistoff leaped off the sleigh and torrid the mountain sigh.

Alright so in that split second decision you either hesitate or you don't. Only a second ago my heart had been racing about the thought of jumping, but once your adrenalines going you're ready.

Even back in the 'real' world, I had no real grasp on whether or not this was real or my home world was real. I didn't know what to call it other than my home world, cause well thats where I came from and this world seemed real enough to be called the real world.

Anyway, back home in these kinds of situations with physical danger, I never froze.

Fortunately I didn't here, and with the mightiest push my legs could give I leapt off the sleigh right after the Ice deliverer.

Ever had your life flash before your eyes? I have. Not fun. I saw everything from my friends and family, from all the mistakes and right decisions I had made in my life, all the way up to waking up in the stable, meeting Anna, and now leaping off a sleigh in mid air towards a cliff.

It felt so slow. I watched the snow get closer, the air racing against my face, the sense of gravity leaving me for the smallest second as I glided towards the mountain with less grace than a falling boulder.

However, despite the slow motion state of what was happening, something was weird. Not in a physical sense but mentally.

My memories, the ones of home, were blurred. It was as if my vision was blurred and I couldn't see correctly. They weren't clear yet I know exactly what was supposed to be what. Sleep deprivation probably.

My moment of reflection ended just as quickly as it had begun.

I felt my face, my body, slam into the side of the mountain, landing right in a pile of fluffy snow just a foot below Kristoff. Unlike him though, I started slipping immediately.

"Whoa!" I yelled and with lighting speed managed to grab his foot just as the snow beneath gave way and fell into the ravine below.

Thw wolves, slid to a stop on the edge of cliff we had jumped off of. They snarled at us, but we were safe.

The sound of a small explosion and a bright orange light lit up the ravine.

Kristoff and me both looked down at his sleigh only to watch it burn.

"Aww… but I just paid it off…" The man whimpered.

"Sucks…" I replied bluntly, though internally I thought to was funny. It was just the perfect moment.

Suddenly we jerked down slightly, my hand almost losing its grip as we began to slide.

"Oh no…" The man mumbled as I felt our weight pulling us both down, his hands tearing straight through the thick snow and messing up the perfect curve as we both began to slide down towards the ravine.

"Ah! No no no no nonononono…" Kristoff began yelling as he tried to grab onto the snow, only breaking it more and sending it down onto my face below him.

"We're doomed." I coughed as snow fell on my face and I tried reaching with my free hand for the side of the cliff looking for anything to grab. I knew we'd be ok so I decided to make light of it with a joke, but trying to grab the cliffside was a failsafe in case Anna didn't save us like she was supposed to.

I heard something sink it the snow above me with a quiet thud, and then heard

"Grab on!" It was Anna saving us from treacherous fall. At least I was right for once.

"Hold on John." Kristoff yelled down to me as he grabbed the axe.

"Pull Sven!" I heard Anna yelled and slowly we were pulled up. I used my free hand to grab onto Kritoffs free boot and prayed they didn't slip off.

The boots held and a few seconds later I found myself being dragged through the snow and up onto the cliffside right behind KRistoff.

We both grunted as the reindeer and princess pulled us up, the snow falling apart around us and covering our clothing.

Finally we made it a safe distance and Kristoff let go, flipping onto his back with a audible grunt and letting out a sight, then a groan of sadness.

I let go of his boots and slowly got to my feet staring at them both wild eyed.

"You two are nuts." I stated looking back towards the Ravine.

"Hey you followed." Anna replied with a peppy smile. She then followed my gaze. "Whoa."

She looked down at Kristoff whom sighed again just staring up at the sky.

"Sorry about your sled. Ill replace it aannd everything in it." She stated softly. The man just sighed again and covered his eyes with his arm.

"And," Anna continued. "I understand if you don't want to help me anymore. Either of you" She looked down, fiddling with her hands, looked up and gave me one last sad glance then walked away with a sad look on her face.

I exchanged a look with the reindeer who was standing over Kristoff.

Of course I couldn't let her go on her own. For both the plots sake and for my own conscious. I let a small smile cross my face and looked down at Kristoff.

"You coming?" I asked shortly before walking off and following Anna. She trailed a few feet ahead of me, while I eavesdropped on Sven's and Kritsoffs following conversation.

Sven grunted.

"Of course I don't want to help her anymore. In fact," He sat up. "This whole things ruined me from helping anyone ever again." Kristoff exclaimed.

"So do we go this way?" Anna asked looking back at me and heading towards the right of the tree line we had made it too. Her words knocked me out of listening in to Kristoff and Svens converstaion, and I looked at the trees.

"Uhhhh…." I stated looking at the trees then back at her. "Sure?" I shrugged with a fake smile. I really had no idea where to go. All I knew was that they got there somehow and in someway. I just watched the movie and that didn't show the exact way they went.

She gave me a playful glare before looking back at the trees. I then returned to listening into the others conversation.

"Sometimes I really don't like you." Kristoff deadpanned, then the reindeer began making what I figured were cheers of joy. Actually he sounded more like a dog than anything…. weird.

"Hold up!" Kristoff called. "We're coming."

"You are?!" Anna exclaimed happily, seeing as I was of literally no help at this moment. I wasn't offended. Seriously we needed this guy.

"I mean sure I'll let you tag along." The princess stated trying to fix her sudden burst of joy by lowering her voice and trying to play it off as the reindeer skipped over to us happily. I swear he acted just like a dog.

* * *

We walked for at least six ours. It was cold and long, not the beautiful quick journey you saw in the movies. I swear Disney had a may of waking these things look nice when they weren't.

I fell several times into piles of snow thanks to my pristine sense of balance. Anna tripped serval times on tree roots. The wind slapped at us constantly, the cold draining our energy, we had low food supply, like almost nothing except for a few berries and the carrots Kristoff had in his little supply bag.

It was a treacherous journey yet we all made it together. We didn't converse much, trying to retain our strength, but when we did it was of pointless things. None of us were wanting to argue about anything so we just didn't bring up any touchy subjects. It was nice, well mostly. The cold still put a dampener on my mood.

Finally the light of day began to break as we traveled on top of a mountain, the top being immensely thin and forcing me to watch my balance as we moved.

I didn't take long after that for us to reach a small clearing of flatland between the trees and mountains. It was still rather high up, and as we traveled through the trees, Kristoff and Sven taking the lead and expertly maneuvering the path.

Finally We reached a point, and while I was grumbling under my breath I noticed Anna suddenly step to a halt looking out between the trees.

"Arendelle." She gasped looking down towards the city.

I followed her gaze and saw for myself how devastated the whole place looked. It definitely looked like a new ice age. Like the pics you see scientists recreate so we can have an idea of what it was like. Well I can tell you, I'm pretty sure this was as close as any of us would ever see.

"Its completely frozen." Kristoof stated in disbelief moving over to her side.

"No kidding…" I replied standing on the other side of the girl. Anna sighed at our comments.

She smiled slightly and spoke up, her voice light, and hurried.

"But it'll be fine Elsa will thaw it." She said with a halfhearted smile.

"Will she?" Kristoff asked looking at her in disbelief. I kept my own gaze on the city, not wanting to look at them. I wanted to encourage her, to tell her yes her sister would, but I couldn't screw with the timeline. At least not yet.

"Yeah." Anna said with a drug, small smile and looking up at the blonde ice harvester. "Now come on this way to the North Mountain." She said pointing straight in the direction we had been going.

Kristoff chuckled, grabbed her elbow and gently lifted it up to a far steeper angle. "More like this way." He grinned.

Anna gasped and I sighed at the sight of the tall mountain.

* * *

We walked together into a small oasis, the waterfall frozen over completely and beautiful trails of icicles hanging off the trees, their ice glittering from the sun and the frozen water looking like a finely manicured sculpture.

Sven jumped around like a dog, sniffing and wagging his tail.

Anna stared around in awe, as I just tried to take it all in. In the modern world, you really lacked these kinds of sights. Beautiful lighting, pristine ice and snow, and the wondrous feel of a brilliantly peaceful place. A place untouched and perfect in nature.

Kristoff ran his hand through the hanging icicles and they jingled like wind chimes. At this, Sven stared in baffled amusement at them, grinned and began shaking his horns around, creating a series of jingles from the icicles.

"I never knew winter could be so…" Anna started, "Beautiful." A content smile.

Sven walked up next to me, as I was trailing behind the two and I chuckled at his appearance. He was completely tangled in the dangling icicle things.

"Yeaahhh…" Someone stated a good ways away.

I shook my head with a small smile.

We were about to meet Olaf.

This should be interesting.

"It really is beautiful isn't it." The voice claimed.

Anna and Kristoff looked around with confused faces.

"John?"

"Don't look at me. " I stated with a faked surprised expression. Apparently I pulled it off as Anna trend away from me and looked forward trying ti find the owner of the voice.

"But its so white! You how about a little color."

Together our little group moved forward slowly, the princess and man staring around and wondering where on earth the voice was coming from. I swear they looked like they were on some sort of top secret mission.

"Im thinking about maybe some crimson, chartreuse."

I stopped in my track watching as the little snow man walked up form behind us and in between Anna and Kristoff, giving me a small wave before continuing on with his speech.

"How about yellow?" He asked moving towards the two. I just stared with raised eyebrow. It was weird. Don't question it. It was.

"No not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrrr… No go." The snowman shivered in disgust and walked right up to the two in front of us.

"Guys…" I stated softly.

The two turned and gasped slightly at the sight of the snowman. "Snowman." I stated shortly and with wide eyes.

"Am I right?" Olaf grinned looking at over Anna having not heard my comment. She screamed and kicked him in the head.

His head flew off and landed straight in Kritsoffs arms. "Hi!"

"You're creepy." The man replied before tossing the head towards Anna.

"I don't want it!" Anna exclaimed tossing it towards me seeing as I was the only one who hadn't held the snowman's head.

"Oh come its not that…" I stated catching the head and turning it so Olaf was looking at me.

"Hi!"

"Never mind." I grimaced then tossed the head towards Kristoff.

"Please don't drop me…"

"Back at you." The blonde stated tossing Olaf towards Anna again.

"No!" Anna exclaimed tossing it back at me.

"Oh come on!" I replied tossing it back at her.

"No!" She replied tossing it back at Kristoff.

"Oh its just a head!" He stated throwing it back at her again. She caught it and noticed the snowman's body waddling towards her.

"Ew ew ew the body…" She stated shuddering and tossing the head at the body.

The two clumped together and fell to the floor. I felt bad now, but in my own defense it was kind of creepy.

The now deformed snowman quickly got to his feet. His head was on upside down and I swore a look of confusion crossed over his face.

"Wait…" He started. "What am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?"

"Oh…" Anna stated sparing me a guilty glance, I shrugged. "Alright wait one second." She stated walking over to him and quickly fixing his head back onto his shoulders.

"Oh!" Olaf replied happily once he realized what had happened. Anna kneeled in front of him and smiled.

"Thank you." The snowman replied looking himself up and down.

"You welcome."

"Now I'm perfect!" Olaf exclaimed raising his hands into the air and with a child like smile.

Anna chuckled at him. "Well almost." The strawberry blonde haired girl pushed a strand of her behind her ear and reached into the bag where our food and whatever littles supplies we had were in.

"It was like my whole life got turned upside down." Olaf stated looking back at me and Kristoff.

"Your head was on upside down." I stated with a amused expression and crossed arms, my rough voice in contrast with his own high pitched one.

"Oh that would make sense." Olaf replied with a completely serious look. Kristoff couldn't help but chuckle.

He turned to Anna only to get implied in the head by a carrot where a nose should be.

"Oh. Too hard. Im sorry!" Anna replied moving to fix the carrot.

"Head rush!" The snowman replied with crossed eyes.

"Ouch." I stated, Kristoff mimicking my words with his facial expression of pain.

"I was just… are you ok?" The girl asked sheepishly.

Olaf looked down at his new nose. "Are you kidding me? I am wonderful!" The snowman raised his hands to the sky with a smile.

"I've always wanted a nose." He said reaching towards Anna, whom preceded to back away a little bit in surprise. "Its so cute!" He turned away and started to play with the short stub sprouting out from his face.

"Its like a little baby unicorn! But hey whoa!" Olaf gasped as Anna pushed the carrot sticking out the back of his head back into his head and creating a larger nose for the snowman. It was actually pretty funny. Poor dude was having a bad day.

I felt my smile wither away and looked up towards the North mountain then back at Anna. I really hoped me screwing with the timeline didn't hurt the girl anymore. She was already in for a rough time unless I could prevent it.

"Oh…" He gasped. "I love it even more." He looked at Anna with pure awe. A sigh with closed eyes and the snowman spoke up again.

"All right lets start this thing over. Hi everyone. I'm Olaf." He stated with a wave and simple gesture of a smile. "And I like warm hugs!"

* * *

**A/N Alright so not much plot other than meeting Olaf. I got the movie off iTunes and well yay! I wanted to make this longer but I felt the next few scenes all the way up to us meeting Elsa would have to be a chapter on its own so I split it. **

**Remember this is from Johns, or 'I's point of view, though I will probably switch to Annas, Elsas and Kristoffs sometime just for sake of keeping it interesting. **

**Also since its from Johns POV A lot of scenes like Hans and Elsa scenes are mostly going to be skipped. The movie arch will probably be the shortest of the three but no doubt the funnest to write. However, the others should still be rather awesome if you ask me!**

**Anyway thanks for reading. Please Review and God Bless you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Frozen in Frozen**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Anna's smile dropped and her face became one of recognition, as if she were seeing a long lost friend. Technically she was, since her and Elsa used to build this snowman when they were younger, but Anna didn't know that. It was more like deja vu to her, or at least so I think.

"Olaf?" She asked looking at him with wondering eyes.

He leaned towards her with a smile as if gesturing her to go on.

"Thats right." She smiled looking down at the snow. "Olaf!"

"And you are?" The snowman asked waving his stick arms in a gesture for her to continue on with her own introduction.

"Oh… Uh…" The princes stuttered, shaking her head to clear the brief moment of deja vu. "I'm Anna." She stated gesturing to herself. The snowman however, in his short attention span, had turned and was now staring at Kristoff, myself, and Sven.

"And who's the funky looking donkey over there?" The snowman asked leaning towards Anna and speaking through the side of his mouth.

"Thats Sven." Anna stated with a smile.

"Uh huh and who's the reindeer?"

"Sven…"

"Oh the… Oh. makes things easier for me and who's the caveman?" He asked finally looking up at me.

Yes, I was slightly offended but realizing with a fuzzy beard, stitched up clothing, and general gruff look, I could see where he was coming from.

"Thats John." The princess replied right as Sven lurched forward for the Snowman's carrot of a nose.

"Aw look at him trying to kiss my nose!" Olaf said after jumping back with a squeak and patting Anna as if to gain her attention.

"I like you too!" Olaf said looking at the reindeer and giving him an smile that one would give to a pet.

"Olaf." Anna stated pulling his attention back to her. "Did Elsa build you?"

"Yeah. Why?" The snowman replied with a smile.

"Do you know where she is?"

Kristoff grabbed one of the snowman's arms, popped it off his body, then stared at the stick like it was some sort of alien device. "Fascinating." He said staring and examining the stick arm.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Do you think you could show us the way?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Kristoff bent the arm and watched in snap back into place. "I wouldn't do that…" I warned with a grin.

"Its fine. Im just wondering, How does this work?" The man replied to me, shrugging of my warning. He bent the arm only to get slapped by said arm.

"Stop it Sven. I'm trying to focus here." Olaf scolded taking his arm back and turning back to Anna. "Yeah why?"

"Ill tell you why." Kristoff stated moving his hand in a cut off motion, obviously tired of Anna just beating around the bush. "We need Elsa to bring back summer."

"Summer?" Olaf asked with wide eyes.

"Mmmm hmm." Anna nodded.

"Oh I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot."

Anna and me exchanged a confused look. Poor snowman.

"Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat?" Kristoff asked leaning forward with a grin.

"Obviously." I chuckled under my breath.

"Nope." Olaf replied bluntly, "But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it would be like when summer does come."

"_**Bees will buzz. Kids will blow dandelion fuzz.**__**"**_ Olaf started to move around with his eyes closed as if envisioning the whole thing in his mind. _**"**__**And I**__**'**__**ll be doing whatever snow does in summer.**__**"**_

"Poor thing." I mumbled only to get an elbow in the rib by Anna. Surprisingly, it hurt.

"_**A drink in my hand.**__**"**_ Olaf opened up his hand and laid back as if he was actually holding a glass. _"__**My snow up against the burning sand.**__**"**_ He looked as if he was trying to model for a magazine.

"_**Probably getting gorgeously tanned in summer!**__**"**_ He raised his arms up to the sky before continuing.

It was a lot different seeing this in person. Apparently everything in the movie was all in his head. Well, the whole scene with him being in summer and not melting was in his head. In real life, he was just moving around and dancing in the icy area where we were at.

"_**I'll finally see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm, and find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm!"**_

"_**And I can't wait to see, what my buddies all think of me." **_

I looked around. He was the only snowman around, then I realized he was probably talking about us.

"_**Just imagine how cooler I'll be in summer." **_

"Not much." Kristoff joked. He never said that in the movie but before I laughed he too got elbowed by Anna.

He vocalized a few things, and that was actually pretty cool, though I'd never admit it to anyone.

"_**The hot and the cold are both so intense, put them together and it just makes sense!"**_

Then he started to scat and skip around on the icy floor around us.

"_**Winters a good time to stay in and cuddle but put me in summer and I**__**'**__**ll be a**__**…"**_ He stopped suddenly as if looking for the word. _**"**__**Happy snowman!**__**"**_

I face palmed.

"_**When life gets rough I like to hold on to my dream, realizing in the summer sun, just letting off steam!**__**"**_ He said with a sigh of content. "_**Oh the sky will be blue and you guys will be there too!**__**"**_ He opened his eyes and looked at us before continuing. We all exchanged a glance of pure confusion.

"_**When I finally do what frozen things do in summer!" **_

"I'm gonna tell him."

"Don't you dare!"

"_**In summer!**__**"**_ Olaf held out the last part of the song for a few seconds before stopping and looking back at us.

"So come on!" He started with a smile and skipping in the direction of Elsa's ice palace. "Elsa's this way! Lets go bring summer back!" He stated happily, Anna and Sven following without hesitation.

"Im coming!" Anna said with a smile.

"Somebody's gotta tell him." Kristoff said with a distraught look.

"Have fun." I stated patting his shoulder and following after the others. No way was I gonna tell him. I'm no dream killer. I hope.

* * *

"Seriously am I the only who thinks someone should tell him?" Kristoff asked quietly to me and Anna as we entered what looked like a small valley filled with shards of icicles looking like they wanted to impale each of us.

"Kristoff enough!" Anna stated smacking his arm lightly.

"But…"

A soft yet stern look from Anna was enough to get him to stop talking.

I realized then that that entire conversation wasn't in the movie. More than likely cause that was when the movie had switched to Hans taking care of the kingdom in Queens and Princesses absence.

A few moments of silence before Kristoff spoke again.

"So how exactly are you planning to stop this weather?" His voice echoed slightly against the iced walls.

"Oh I am gonna to talk to my sister." Anna replied with a smirk of confidence.

"That your plan? My ice business is riding on you talking to your sister?" Kristoff scolded.

"Yup!"

"In all honesty not the best plan." I chimed in from the other side of Anna.

Kritsoff gasped and I watched as he stopped seconds before getting impaled by an icicle.

"You should… Ah!" I gasped as I too had to duck under an icicle meant for my face. This place was a death trap.

"So your not at all afraid of her?" Kristoff asked his voice cracking as me and him both moved past the icicles and rejoined the small group.

We exchanged a worried look. Both of us getting an idea of how dangerous Elsa really was. In the movie you may not have thought so, but seeing all this in real life, it was unsettling. I could tell she could more than likely kill any of us with a flick of her wrist. Thank God she wasn't evil.

I shivered at the thought.

"Why would I be?" Anna shrugged.

"Yeah! I bet she's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever." Olaf exclaimed walking straight into an icicle and impaling his torso with it.

He looked down at himself.

"Oh look at that. I've been impaled." He then chuckled.

We continued on in silence, the unsaid threat of the ice obvious to all but Olaf and Anna. I felt bad for her. She was too trusting, but then again so was I. At least back home I had been.

Finally we made it to the edge of the mountain, ice and snow everywhere. We turned around and saw the only was up was to climb the side of the mountain.

"What now?" Anna asked looking up the mountain.

"Its too steep. I've only got one rope and neither of you know how to climb mountains." The blonde man replied looking in his bag.

"This much is true." I stated but Anna's reply was different. I grinned at her antics. She was foolhardy for sure, but she did have a good heart.

"Says who?" She asked already trying to climb up the mountain.

Sven tapped Kristoff on the back and brought his attention to the mountain.

"What are you doing?" He sighed unimpressed as he looked at the daring girl.

"I'm going to see my sister." She stated through grit teeth and pulling herself up slightly.

"You're gonna kill yourself."

"He's right you know." I again chimed in.

"I wouldn't put my foot there." The mountain man warned.

The princess slipped. "You're distracting me."

"Or there."

She slipped again.

"How do you know Elsa even wants to see you?" He asked in disbelief.

"All right I'm just going to block you two out because I gotta concentrate here." She replied with labored breaths before, again, slipping.

Kristoff sighed.

"You know most people who disappear in the mountains want to be alone." He then stated.

"He has a point Anna." I replied crossing my arms, though I knew she wouldn't listen and I would in the end still try to reach Elsa. I needed to get home. Magic was the best way for that.

"Nobody wants to be alone." She responded.

"You know, she has a point too." I stated looking at Kristoff.

"Do you have anything helpful to say?" Kristoff asked me.

"Actually no. At least, not right now." I shrugged.

"Still! No one wants to be alone!" Anna called out bringing out attention back to her. "Except maybe you Kristoff."

"I'm not alone! I have friends remember?" He replied with a grin.

"You mean the love experts?" Anna grunted again.

"Yes the love experts."

Anna stopped replying for a few moments, raised her leg in the most uncomfortable climbing position I had ever seen, and sighed.

"Please tell me I'm almost there." She whined. "Does the air seem a bit thin to you up here?"

"Anna you are literally not even a quarter of the way there." I chuckled. Kristoff and Sven chuckled along with me before the mountain man decided to act.

"Hang on." He stated moving towards her.

"Hey Sven, John." Olaf called out from off to the side. We turned to him in response. "Not sure if this is gonna solve the problem but I found a staircase thats leads exactly where you wanted to go." He motioned to the tunnel next to him.

"Ha ha!" Anna laughed. "Thank goodness! Catch!" She yelled letting go of the mountain. Kristoff rushed forward and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Thanks! That was like a crazy trust exercise." She got out of his arms, brushed herself off, and made her way towards Olaf.

Kristoff looked after her with a baffled look.

"She's nuts."

"Yeah…" He replied softly as if lost in though. I grinned and left him to his thoughts, following after Anna.

I held my breath as I followed after Anna. I was about to meet Elsa, the Queen. I wondered how she would look and be like in real life, in person. I wondered how I would convince her to help me and how to stop this winter. I had to try. Especially since Hans was coming. I realized then I was in a race against time, and if i screwed up the timeline for the worst, all of these people would die.

Time was against me.

* * *

**A/N Hey so next chapter we meet Elsa! Yay! Hope you enjoyed. Please Review. Thanks for reading. God Bless you all.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Frozen in Frozen**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

So, ok, we've seen the Ice castle, we've seen the mountains, but all through a screen and what we know as 'special effects' or animation.

Let me tell you, those things don't even come close to showing the magnificence of the Ice Castle.

It was spectacular. Glistening in the sun, snow all around, a powerful and majestic look given off as to towered over us, making each of us feel like an ant to it. The walls shined and reflected everything, the stairs looked as smooth as water, the blue color gave off a serene feel, making me feel like I was in a dream. Absolutely amazing.

Again I pinched myself trying to see if I really was dreaming. I already knew I wasn't though. It was all too real.

"Whoa.." All three of us gasped walking up the castle. At least I wasn't alone in my surprise.

"Now thats ice." Kristoff mutters to himself, "I might cry."

"Go ahead. I won't judge." Anna smiled though never looking back at either of us. she stepped forward towards the castle.

"I will." I add with a grin.

"I hate you." The ice deliver replied, the moment of appreciation ruined.

Sven went right to the stairs, trying his hardest to climb them and failing miserably. He slipped and fell on the stairs, tried again to get up and fell again.

"All right take it easy boy. come here." Kristoff ran up the few steps to where Sven was. "I got you." He stated helping the reindeer down before he slipped again or broke the stairs.

I went up now that the stairs were clear, barely hearing Kristoff telling Sven to stay there and wait for us.

"Flawless." Kristoff whistles to himself.

"I'm still judging." I reply as I walk up behind Anna, holding my place on the step below her.

"You know I really don't like you sometimes."

The girl walked up to the doors, raised her hand and froze. Her shoulders were moving up and down indicating she was breathing heavily. I let her be. She was nervous. Who wouldn't be? All of sudden your mysterious sister has Ice powers, froze over your kingdom and now your expected to stop it? It was kind of stressful.

"Knock." Olaf gestured with his usual smile. When Anna hesitated he spoke again, "Just knock."

She still hesitated.

"Why isn't she knocking?" The snowman asked only glancing back at us. Kristoff ignored him instead admiring the ice sculpting and I just choose not answer. "Do you think she knows who to knock?"

I want to face palm and Kristoff gave the snowman a look of pure bewilderment. I guess we shouldn't have been surprised. He's a talking snowman. Pure of heart, but not too bright.

Finally the youngest sister reaches forward and knocks. The pounding echoes through the ice making it louder than it should be and the door slowly creeps open, a wind escaping the castle and chilling me to the bone.

Anna moved back a step, startled by the doors opening.

"Huh it opened." She chuckles nervously. "Thats a first." A little more serious. She looks back at me and Kristoff.

"You guys should probably wait out here."

"What?" Kristoff asks confused. I knew why so I didn't ask, but I raid an eyebrow at her statement to keep up my false appearance. I hate lying. Leaves a bad feeling in your gut.

"Last time I introduced her to a guy she froze everything." Anna smiles with her head tilted in an apologetic manner.

"But… but… Oh come on! Its a palace made of ice! Ice is my life!" Kristoff exclaims his arms raised to the castle.

"Thats sad." I mutter with a chuckle. I receive a glare from Anna and that shuts me up.

"Bye Sven!" Olaf calls walking through the doors and into the castle.

"You too Olaf." Anna says grabbing the little guys arm.

"Me?" He asks completely confused by this turn of events. Anna sighs and explains, "Just give us a minute." She lets him go and walks in without a moments hesitation.

"Okay." He states turning around to us, "One. Two. Three."

"Four." We all say in unison. The doors to the Ice castle shut.

"Guys am I the only one who thinks the doors shutting on their own is kind of creepy?" I ask as Olaf continues to count.

Kristoff looks at me then at the doors, "Normally I'd agree, but we have him here. I think thats enough explanation of the Queens so called powers." He jerks his thumb to the snowman whom was still counting.

"You make a good point."

Silence falls over us and my mind starts to run.

What can I say to the Queen? How can I convince her to help me look for a way home without sounding crazy, insane, weird, or just plain creepy? How?

She has magic. I need that. Or at least her help to find the trolls. Then again theres Kristoff, but I can't mess with the timeline to much for fear of screwing it up. Everything hangs on a thread whether or not these people know it.

I know it, and its a burden.

I sigh.

I could tell her the truth…'Oh Hey Elsa your a fairytale queen who's entire life is made up int my world but I need to get back to my world so can you help me?' Probably the worst idea ever. Scratch that. Anna wanting to marry someone she just met is the worst idea ever. Mine is a close second.

"Sixty!" I blink multiple times realizing Olaf has finished his countdown. How on earth did a minute pass so quickly?

I barely see Olaf waltzing into the castle, Kristoff looking back at me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. We're both wondering if we should follow inside.

The questions answered when we here Anna's and Elsa's voices both beginning to rise. We make to open the door but before we do our snowman friends actually opens it for us.

"So I think there might be a little bit of tension there. We should probably stay out here." He states completely wide eyed. He holds his hands up trying to get us to stay outside.

"And leave Anna with an unstable Queen who has ice powers?" I dead pan. Thats all Kristoff needs for us to push past the snowman and inside the castle.

"Whoa." Kristoff gasps briefly looking around, "Amazing."

"Dude its just ice."

"What part of Ice is my life did you not get?"

"Guys who else heres singing?" Olaf asks following us.

The three of us are just standing in a small circle in the middle of the large foyer. Well at least what I would consider a foyer, with the whole massive ice sculpture, ice stairs, and ice everything around us.

"For the first time in forever…" We hear a voice echo down form above us.

As one we all turn our heads to see up above, where the stairs lead to a second floor. Its Anna. Visible through the ice and walking up another flight of stairs, obviously following after her sister.

"Should we really follow?" Kristoff asks. I understand his hesitation. He wants to leave the sister alone. To let them talk, and fix what issues they have between each other. I, however, know how this will end and if i can, I will stop it.

"Yes." I state shortly. "Theres just something off about this place." I state not accusingly but warily.

"Hmmm…" The man replies looking back up to where Anna had been a few moments ago. She had already disappeared up to the higher levels of the castle.

"I say we follow." Olaf intercedes. Wisdom from the simplest of us. "Elsa probably wants to see us! Why else would Anna bring us along and tell us to wait? We're a surprise! Maybe its her birthday?"

I sigh and Kristoff laughs. Wisdom for a second and then replaced by Olaf being Olaf. The little guys was certainly a character.

We're cut off as we here another voice, obviously Elsa's echo down form above, "…do I not know…" Is all we here, but the volume and severity of it has all of us look at each other worriedly. Their argument, or discussion, is heating up.

"Lets go." Kristoff states and I nod. We bound up the stairs having to slow slightly so Olaf stays with us, and then continue up the second flight of stairs to the higher levels.

We manage to climb up the stairs in good time, me having ended up carrying Olaf because he was slowing us down.

We're in a hallway at the top of the stairs.

The temperature immediately drops.

I know this is a bad sign.

I look to my right, "There." At the end of the hall is a open door, yes the irony is not lost on me as I think it, and I see swirling snow.

"I….." Is all Elsa is saying, her voice piercing through the air with power and perfection despite the fear lace din it.

"And everything will be…" We run. I don't know why, but we do. Its as if instinct told us we needed to. As if we all knew what was coming.

"I can't!" Elsa screams, her voice still singing and suddenly the swirling vortex of snow is gone and for a brief moment we see her standing there, in the middle of a room with Anna off to the side.

Blue power rips out from her and shoots in every direction. Part of it heads straight for us.

I dive to the ground as well as Kristoff, Olaf in the end gets hit by it, but being a snowman, nothing happens to him. Its not like his heart can freeze. He laughs it off but we hear someone grunt and my face pales. I failed again. I probably should've acted sooner, but I didn't. I need to play my cards right. Still, in the end Anna lives. So long as I don't mess anything up.

It doesn't lessen the guilt of my own selfishness and failure.

Kristoff's up first, "Anna!" He yells running into the room with Olaf beside him. I scramble to my feet and follow suit.

Anna is on the ground clutching her heart. For some reason, I'm actually afraid.

"Are you ok?" the ice man asks sliding over to her, placing his arm around her to help her up.

"I'm ok." She stutters grabbing his arm for support and slowly they get to their feet. "I'm fine." She states bitterly looking up at her sister.

I don't even notice this. I've stopped in my tracks only a few feet form them, my mouth slightly open. Im staring straight at her.

The Queen was definitely a sight to behold. In the movie most people were surprised the movie company who made Frozen, I can't remember their name for some reason, had made the Queen so… Appealing? I guess thats the word? I was shocked because it was a bold move for them.

In real life, she was different. Well sort of different. Ok not by much. She looked almost exactly the same, except she isn't as perfect as she was in the movie. Her eyes were a little big, her neck a little skinny, her hair a little much in its braid. Still, she was without a doubt beautiful. For a moment I mentally laugh at myself. Who would've ever guessed I'd be stuck in this position? Looking at a fictional Queen, and actually studying her looks. It was hysterical, but I don't laugh. I would crazy otherwise. As if I'm not mad enough already.

However what truly froze me in place was not her looks, not her dress, her hair, but her eyes.

They met mine and we locked gazes. She was terrified. Absolutely terrified, her mouth open in a frown and her eyes so wide, looking like she would fall apart and cry at any moment. It caught me off guard.

She's young, and has so much on her shoulders. I feel bad for her. She is so afraid and off guard by this turn of events. She probably never expected us.

Completely off guard. She stared at me, and I stared back.

The Queen and the Stranger.

I wonder how this would turn out.

Either really good.

Or really bad.

I've already dreamed about the bad outcome. I never want to see that come true.

* * *

I'm frozen in place. I was a Queen and now I'm a runaway who harmed her own sister.

My breath is short and caught in my throat.

My sister looks in pain, but I'm not entirely sure why. Still, I have an idea of why she's in pain, and that frightens me. I am the monster I was always meant to become. I can't believe it. Then theres this man randomly here with her.

Scratch that, two men.

I turn to look at the second and I freeze.

His eyes, his rugged face, beard and everything don't intrigue me.

It his eyes.

Something flickers in them. He stands and stares at me, evaluating my ever move. I can tell he's deciding whether I'm a friend or foe. Something about him tells me he can be trusted, but the same is with my sister. I don't trust anyone either way. No one can understand. What I am. What I can do. What power do they have to stop me?

They can't stop me, and it terrifies me.

He looks at Anna and his gaze hardens slightly, only to soften once again after that.

Its as if he understands.

I step back from them, terrified and clutching my hands close up to my chest, like a little girl trying to shy away form a crowd. That's exactly what I was doing.

"Who's this?" I ask Anna looking back and forth between the Blonde man, the other darker haired man and Olaf. I shake my head, "Wa…Wait wait. It doesn't matter. You have to go." I cringe and slowly back away form them, using my shoulder to try and hide myself from them. I'm like a child again. Shying away from people.

Ice crackles behind me. It darkens though I do not see it. My attention is focused on them.

"No. I know we can figure this out together." Anna replies firmly.

"Anna's right. You don't have to…" The man with dark hair starts. For some reason I glare at him. Who is he to try and scold me. He's not my family. He doesn't know, doesn't understand. Then again. Neither did Anna.

The blonde man is looking around at the ice but I ignore him.

"How?" I ask my voice and face pleading with my sister, "What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?"

"Anna I think we should go." The blonde man states. He stares at the darkening ice.

"No I'm not leaving without you Elsa." Anna steps toward me.

"Elsa just listen.." The other man starts.

"No!" I snap at him, my eyes wild and he is startled by my reaction. I look back at Anna.

"Yes you are."

Power flies form my hands and hits the floor.

A monster rises.

* * *

**A/N So sorry I haven't updated in a while. School is a killer. Im still writing this so do not worry! Anyway yes this is switched between Johns, or 'I's POV and Elsa's POV. the story will fluctuate different POV's between every character. Though the main four will be John, Anna, Elsa and Kristoff. Most however will be in 'I's POV. Well for now at least. Don't worry I will differentiate between who's speaking in later chapters I just wanted it to a surprise here. Thanks for reading and please review. God Bless You All!**


End file.
